Gas turbine engines are known in the art and typically include at least one upstream compressor rotor coupled to a downstream turbine rotor via a driveshaft. A combustor may be disposed between the compressor rotor and the turbine rotor. A fuel valve supplies fuel to the combustor. The combustor ignites the fuel, which consumes air drawn into the engine by the compressor rotor. Combustion products flow downstream to drive or spin the turbine rotor. The turbine rotor torques the compressor rotor via the driveshaft and the cycle continues.
A driveshaft may fracture, thus decoupling the turbine rotor from the compressor rotor and enabling the turbine rotor to accelerate to an uncontainable speed. Eventually, the turbine rotor may breach the engine housing. Turbine overspeed protection is thus desirable for safe operation of a gas turbine engine.